Expect the UnEdspected
by doot-meister
Summary: After an unsettling conversation, Eddy finally confesses his feelings for Double Dee. (Edd's Pov)


A night I certainly would not be anticipating. What begun as disconcerting discourse, blossomed into a charming reverie.

It started when I had noticed my friend's dejected demeanor earlier that day. Due to this observation, I invited him to meet at my home. He had portrayed himself in such a manner on so many accounts, I was under the assumption I could ease his woes. Still, he hid his heart's fissures and secrets oh so well, even beyond the reach of my keen eyes.

He arrived rather punctual, quite counter to his usual nature. I assumed perhaps it was the promise of the baked cookies I enticed him with earlier that day.

"Good evening, Eddy!"

I stated this in the most convincing way I could possibly convey happiness.

"Yeah, yeah.."

He walked past me without so much as greeting glance. I felt my expression fall in reply to this gesture. I followed soon after, considering he was advancing further into my domicile unoccupied. I continued my salutation with the superficial excuse for his invitation while I trotted beside him.

"The cookies I prepared are in the kitchen."

A smile bloomed on my face.

"How's about we go and –"

"Will you shut up about the cookies, Double Dee?"

His vicious retort to such an offer left me befuddled. My smile died along with my stride. He collapsed onto my couch, holding his face in his hands as if within it resided the weight of the world.

I was completely uncertain how to proceed in this unfamiliar territory. Desserts had always been a dependable deterrent of the cloud which seemed to continually be over my compadre's head.

I could see him staring through his fingers at the living room floor.

From his display, a line from a textbook emerged into my thoughts. 'Avoidance of activities which once brought enjoyment.'

My hand made its way to my mouth, slightly covering my bottom lip. Another more severe symptom of depression had emerged in Eddy's countenance. After witnessing his character becoming further ridden with despondence in recent times, I had researched into the symptoms Eddy was displaying.

He was unmoving before me. I resumed my movement and took a seat next to my statue of a friend.

"Eddy, what is it that's ailing you? Perhaps discussing it could bring you a modicum of ease."

A hesitant moment. Finally, my statue spoke.

"My dad said'll kick me out if I get another F."

He removed his head from his hands and reclined into the cushions of the couch.

"Pft, like I can stop being me."

The cynical tone dripping from him put me in a state of disquiet. I'd never seen him such a condition. He looked completely defeated. As if he'd gone through some immense trial to prove his worth and ultimately was unable to succeed. I could see the wounds through his eyes, collected from years of battles.

The air between us became stagnant as I observed him pondering my ceiling.

"It just doesn't get any better does it, Double Dee?"

Tension grew in his forehead as if an imp had just struck him in the chest with a pitchfork.

"Everyone hates me. My mom and dad think I'm just as worthless as my bro."

The pain was increasing on his face.

"All I have in this whole world is you…"

I could only imagine the unseen look of sympathy I displayed for him. I felt the entirety of the muscles in my face being pulled down by the harsh gravity of this scene. I put my exertions forth to console him.

"Now, Eddy, that isn't true at all. I hardly believe anyone hates you. Albeit unpopular, you are in no way loathed."

At this, I extended my hand and placed it on his shoulder in an act of comfort.

"As for your mother and father, I believe this is a way of them communicating their concern for your wellbeing to you. Lastly, I believe you forgot about a certain other friend of yours?"

I attempted at a smile, but I'm certain the apprehensive look in my eyes betrayed my efforts at a guise of cheerfulness.

"What, Ed? Can we even call him a person anymore? He lost so much of his connection to reality he's practically a charity case."

He glanced over to me with the most minute effort he could muster. He was portraying a look I could not decode in the slightest. It was as if he were looking at his very last hope.

"Nah…All I got is you."

The forged expression of joy left me, now reflecting the sensations of pity and sorrow for my friend. My form restoring a portion of his strength, his vision took flight upwards once again. He tensed his brow in a certain contemplation as he silently asked the sky for answers.

"There's lot'sa stuff going on with me, stuff you don't even know."

Strain flowed through his melancholic body as his slack limbs exhibited their host's irritability. I continued to remain silent. Seldom did Eddy open up to others, I wouldn't dare interrupt this rare opportunity for him.

"Ya know, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while, Sockhead."

I revoked my oath of muteness only to give Eddy a few sparse words.

"I'm here to listen."

Unable to tolerate seeing me within his peripheral vision, he turned his head away to make the discussion seem less personal to him. He took a few seconds to roll over the next words he would deliver.

"I'm sorry I treat you like shit all the time. I shouldn't be doin' that."

His foot in the door to this sensitive conversation, he felt contented to return looking skyward. The view of my partial frame no longer violated his composure. He commenced gesturing with his hands, giving a grandiose speech to an invisible audience above him.

"You're-you're like a MILLION bucks that got dropped in my lap! And I'm stupid enough to get up, and just start throwin' it away!"

With each sentence completed, his posture contained further confidence. Eddy must have been coming to terms with something throughout all of this. I admit I was comforted yet confused by his sudden upswing of mood. One could never predict the everchanging emotions of Eddy.

"So ya know what? I'm just gonna tell you."

He was reaching the pinnacle of his aplomb. He turned towards me, gently resting his hand over mine still atop his shoulder.

"I'm freakin' crazy about ya, Double Dee."

I was taken aback by Eddy's abrupt confession. This sudden shock sent adrenaline coursing through me as I felt my face turn a deep shade of pink. I had been aware of his affections for multiple years now and for those years I shared them. Eddy not being the most demonstrative person, I knew he would outright deny any accusations of attraction I posed. Therefore, I was required to wait for him to broach the subject solely on his own accord.

I never had an inkling he would have done so at such an unforeseen time.

I found myself mumbling, quickly trying to compile a reply. My response was stunted by the inquiries playing in my skull as to why he was divulging this amorous admission during quite a somber situation. I was unprepared, to say the least.

My distressed darling interpreted my restlessness to possess a different meaning.

"Yeah, I get it, ya don't know what to say. I just figured I might as well tell you since my stupid life's falling apart anyway."

His hand was removed from mine. A shifting of the couch followed, indicating his retraction from me. My mind still a muddled mess, my heart overcame my movements. I swiftly took hold of his receding hand in both of mine, reclaiming his attention.

"Eddy, I was more than aware of your feelings towards me."

He adopted a rather adorable look of stupefaction.

"Wait, you were?"

My mouth formed into a subtle grin.

"Quite so. In fact…"

The pink in my face was certainly increasing as this heart-to-heart continued.

"I share those very feelings."

I watched the gears turn in his mind as I delivered my heart's messages. The oblivious face before me relaxed into irritation. By default, Eddy's ornery nature made itself known.

"Why the hell didn't ya say anything?!"

I pursed my lips. Being in an emotionally vulnerable state, I retorted with defense to the man whom I was having this exchange.

"Well, I was under the reasonable assumption you would utterly refute any inquires referring to your affections towards me!"

His ill temper propagated this insignificant tiff.

"Yeah, well ya could've at least told me!"

Baffled by Eddy's sour responses, I was beginning to share his irate mannerisms.

"Excuse me for wishing to avoid your fictitious rejection!"

Finally ready to let go of his qualms, he alluded actions to come.

"Whatever. Come 'ere."

Eddy exhibited a smug smirk, clearly amused at my displeasure. Gripping my hand, he proceeded to pull me against him, wrapping his arms around me. Then, onto me was delivered one of my most supreme sources of comfort, a sweet and tender kiss. As I embraced him tightly, my consciousness took the utmost effort to remember each and every sense of stimulation emanating from this moment.

Our lips parted and I could not help but stare in a daze at my turtledove for a good while. Once my eyes had their fill, I nestled my clouded head into his shoulder.

"Oh, Eddy…"

All of my strain faded as I settled further on him. I was in a spell of pure relaxation.

"I know I'm good."

As he lightly caressed the back of my neck, I had nearly forgotten the misery which had transpired minutes before.

Still, I felt the previous matter could not be let go so simply. I reluctantly exhumed the subject.

"Eddy, regarding your grades, I do believe it may be time to resume our tutoring sessions."

I felt my body pillow heave a heavy sigh.

"Do you really gotta bring that back up?"

I tightened my hug around Eddy in attempts to soothe him.

"It's understandable your concern from the conversation you've had with your father. Tutoring sessions had proven useful in the past for your academic success. At the very least, it shows your troubled parents you're putting a foot forward to right a wrong that's been done."

Feeling a hand on the back of my head, my face was playfully smothered into Eddy's shoulder with a vain attempt to silence me.

"Okay, okay. We'll do your stupid tutoring lessons again. Man, leave it to you to talk about school after you were all over me."

A giggle emerged from my mouth in reaction to this. Although Eddy was making tries at hiding his sensitivity, it was painfully obvious he was smitten and reassured.

"Very well then."

A good while passed in stillness as we enjoyed the novelty of our reality. At this point, we had wiggled our way into a horizontal position on the cushions of the couch. Nearly asleep, I was roused by Eddy's voice rumbling in my ear from his chest.

"Hey, what I said about Ed. Don't tell him."

I glanced up towards him wearing a look of dissatisfaction.

"I do hope you didn't mean what you said about him."

Absentmindedly, Eddy started trailing his hand up and down my spine as though to pacify me. It seemed he wanted to perpetuate my sedation through this chat.

"Nah, Lumpy's alright. He gets a little weird sometimes, but he's always been like that. I just know he'd get all offended if you tell him what I said. So when you go tellin' him what happened like a sap, leave that part out."

A sudden realization brewed within me.

"How…do you suppose Ed will take this occurrence?"

Eddy shrugged.

"He'll be fine. He already knew I was after you for years, so he'll probably do something like make a stupid drawing of us."

I was flabbergasted. I could not conceive one of my very best friends had held such precious information back from me for so long, without so much as a hint. My inquisition became firmer as I continued my sentences.

"Wait, Ed was aware of your feelings towards me? And he never told me?"

Eddy angled his head down at me with a look of self-satisfaction.

"Yeah, well I guess that's how things go sometimes, huh Sockhead?"

Once Eddy's ignominy had been healed, we returned to our tranquility together for the rest of the night.


End file.
